comp312fandomcom-20200213-history
Spreadable Media: Creating Value and Meaning in a Networked Culture
Spreadable Media: If It Doesn't Spread, It's Dead Simply put, Spreadable Media by Henry Jenkins, Sam Ford, and Joshua Green, argues: "If it doesn’t spread, it’s dead." Following up on the hugely influential Convergence Culture: Where Old and New Media Collide, this book challenges some of the prevailing metaphors and frameworks used to describe contemporary media, from biological metaphors like “memes” and “viral” to the concept of “Web 2.0” and the popular notion of “influencers.” Spreadable Media examines the nature of audience engagement,the environment of participation, the way appraisal creates value, and the transnational flows at the heart of these phenomena. It delineates the elements that make content more spreadable and highlights emerging media business models built for a world of participatory circulation. The book also explores the internal tensions companies face as they adapt to the new communication reality and argues for the need to shift from “hearing” to “listening” in corporate culture. Drawing on examples from film, music, games, comics, television, transmedia storytelling, advertising, and public relations industries, among others—from both the U.S. and around the world—the authors illustrate the contours of our current media environment. They highlight the vexing questions content creators must tackle and the responsibilities we all face as citizens in a world where many of us regularly circulate media content. Written for any and all of us who actively create and share media content, Spreadable Media provides a clear understanding of how people are spreading ideas and the implications these activities have for business, politics, and everyday life.http://spreadablemedia.org/about-the-book/ Spreadability "Spreadability" is the potential - both technical and cultural - for audiences to share content for their own purposes (2). It refers to the technical resources that make it easier to circulate some kinds of content than others, the economic structures that support or restrict circulation, the attributes of a media text that might appeal to a community's motivation for sharing material, and the social networks that link people through the exchange of meaningful bytes (4). Quotes "While stickiness may provide the prevailing logic for the creation of online business models, any content or destination that has gained relevance with audiences online has done so through processes of spreadability, whether authorized or not." pg 7 "In theory, Web 2.0 companies relinquish a certain degree of control to its users." pg 49 "...Web 2.0 companies- and neoliberal economics more generally-seek to integrate the social and economic in ways that make it hard to distinguish between them." pg 63 "New technologies enable audiences to exert much greater impact on circulation than ever before, but they also enable companies to police once-private behavior that is taking on greater public dimensions." pg 54 "The media industries understand that culture is becoming more participatory , that the rules are being rewritten and relationships between producers and their audiences are in flux."(p. 35) "The innovations, and struggles, of participatory culture that take place within broad interplay between top-down institutional and bottom-up social forces have shaped the spread of media within and across culture. (P.37) References Category:Important Quotes